


Bride of the Water God

by weissfreya



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissfreya/pseuds/weissfreya
Summary: In order to appease the Demon Gods - a beautiful virgin bride should be sacrifice. The villagers agreed to sacrifice the most beautiful child of their village. Put into a boat, floating at the middle of the ocean - the doors of the Heaven opens and engulf the bride…What the Heaven expects was a meek, sweet, obedient bride… but what they encounter was one pissed off Blonde Mortal with blazing emerald eyes… and a man for that matter.





	Bride of the Water God

**The story from a long long time ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway Heaven,_

_A young King lived in a Shining Castle._

_Although he had everything his heart desired,_

_The Young King was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_._

_But then, one winter's night,_

_An old beggar woman came to the castle_

_And offered him a single Rose_

_In return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance,_

_The Young King sneered at the gift,_

_And turned the old woman away._

_._

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,_

_For Beauty is found within._

_._

_And when he dismissed her again,_

_The old woman's ugliness melted away_

_To reveal a beautiful Enchantress._

_._

_The Young King tried to apologize, but it was too late,_

_For she had seen that there was no love in his heart._

_And as punishment,_

_She transformed him into a hideous beast,_

_And placed a powerful spell on the castle_

_And to all of his descendants…_

_._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form,_

_The beast concealed himself inside his castle,_

_With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_._

_The Rose she had offered,_

_Was truly an enchanted Rose,_

_Which would bloom for many years._

_If he could learn to love another,_

_And earn their love in return_

_By the time the last petal fell,_

_Then the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast_

_For all time..._

_And so was his descendants…_

_._

_As the years passed,_

_He fell into despair, and lost all hope,_

_For who could ever learn to love..._

_A Beast?_

.

.

.

* * *

 

He is Helios. She is Greta.

Both of them are the best of friends – even though many would have find it a little bit odd.

Greta is a beautiful young lady ~ with untamed wild brown hair and sweet innocent wild brown eyes. Her smile is contagious and so was her laughter.

Its as if when she smiles – the door of Heaven opens up.

She is the daughter of the most powerful and rich merchant on their land. Her father loves her dearly.

And his name is Helios. Just Helios. An outcast. He is a wild boy with wild tattered clothes. He was hated by all people – for he has a foreigner blood in his veins…

For who had seen a Yellow Sun Hair and frightening Green Eyes…

It was ugly and a sin.

All people at their country have either Brown Hair and Brown Eyes or Black Hair and Black Eyes.

But Helios doesn't care about them all. His kind Hahaue – told him that he was the gift from the Gods.

He is different because he is destined to be different.

His kind Hahaue – Miko loves him and works hard as a teacher to give them food and shelter. Her meager salary can only afford food and a little shelter. She was said to be a Sinful woman. Giving birth without a father. Many have ridiculed his Hahaue.

He hated them all.

He hate that he is a child and was powerless.

Miko… his kind Hahaue will always be drag by ugly, smelly men and he would always watch at the corner as they dirtied her…

That happen for 8 years… Eight agonizing years…

But then he came…

Shoma – the handsome and kind father of Greta. He saves his Hahaue and both got married.

Many were against the marriage – Shoma is the handsomest and the wealthiest man on the country. He deserves more… but his son and daughters all but accepted Miko and Helios.

But even though they got married – snide remarks always will be whispered… there starts Helios Wrath.

Helios will not let it pass him – he will challenge anyone who said any bad things about his Hahaue, his Shori-oniisama, his little sister Greta and little El.

They will all pay for badmouthing his family.

And thus the village known him as The DEMON PRINCE - HELIOS.

.

.

.

It was the same night as all others.

The beautiful hotaru gave light and dance at the night…

But people aren't rejoicing…

People are hungry…

People are weeping.

The God of Rain and Power haven't giving his divine water and the land is in draught.

There is only one way to appease the Neglecting God…

**_'A Bride.'_ **

.

.

.

Thus they all went to the Oracle.

And the Great Odine-Sama gave her divine words:

**_'The Water God needs his Bride. Give him his Bride and everything will be appease. The Bride holds the most beautiful heart and strong will. The Bride is of Golden virtue and has an everlasting devotion…'_ **

.

.

.

And so the Townspeople all agree – there is only one Bride with that kind of description.

.

.

.

GRETA.

.

.

.

Greta should be sacrifice in order for the prosperity of the country.

.

.

.

Hahaue and Chichiue are against it.

Everyone was against it.

Shori-oniisama will never allow his cute little sister be taken away/

El was always crying… not his 'Greta-oneesama'

Hahaue will cry…

Chichiue will die…

.

.

.

'Helios-oniisama! What are you doing?! Why are you-'

'Shhh… please Greta… keep quiet. I have talk to Shori and Chichiue… I will take your place-'

'WHAT! No! YADA! YADA! I will not let you be sacrificed-'

'Shhhh! You are not listening well. I repeat – I will take your place but you don't have to worry about me. I am a good swimmer even though I hate to sail. I will take your place and I will let the boat shake and tremble so that I will 'look like' drowning and being eaten by the Water God-'

'But-'

'Listen to me! These people are freaking – fucking freaks! They don't know what is the real reason for the draught. There's no such thing as Water God and Fire God and Earth God – all are just a bunch of stories weave by the elders. And I will be damned if I let my cute little sister be sacrificed to a bunch of loonies. Now undress and give me your clothes!'

.

.

.

* * *

 

The Bride

.

.

.

The procession is moving slowly – words are being sing throughout the village… and Ode for the Bride:

**_Blanc ou noir comme toi je pars au loin,_ **

**_avec l'espoir de changer le destin._ **

**_Bien que dans le corps l'âme embrase,_ **

**_dans l'obscurité la distance devient infinie._ **

_White or black as I depart beyond you,_

_with the hope to change destiny._

_Although in the body the soul blazes,_

_in the darkness the distance becomes infinite._

**_Avec des jeunes vêtus en peau de bête,_ **

**_on danse ensemble au milieu des tempêtes._ **

**_Un autre horizon se dissout_ **

**_dans la lumière des yeux qui veulent se reveiller._ **

_With the youths dressed in the skin of beasts,_

_we dance together in the middle of tempests._

_Another horizon dissolves_

_in the light of eyes that want to awaken._

**_Et, j'attend là,_ **

**_où rien bouge maintenant._ **

**_Même si je ne te vois pas_ **

**_Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit,_ **

**_même si c'est très difficile_ **

**_je danserai mon chemin avec les loups._ **

_And, I wait here,_

_Where nothing moves right now._

_Even if I don't see you_

_I can regain what we seek in the night;_

_Even if it's really difficult_

_I'll dance my path with the wolves._

**_Je sentirai la lumière sur ma peau,_ **

**_sans avoir peur de tes mauvais côtés_ **

**_C'est la lune qui conduit la danse_ **

**_quand le soleil sera couché dans ton âme froide._ **

_I will feel the light on my skin,_

_without being afraid on your bad sides_

_It's the moon that leads the dance_

_when the sun will set in your cold soul._

**_Je t'attend là,_ **

**_où rien bouge maintenant._ **

**_Où l'ombre déploie tous ses voiles_ **

**_Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit._ **

**_Même si c'est très difficile_ **

**_je danserai mon chemin avec les loups._ **

_I wait for you here,_

_where nothing moves right now._

_Where the shade deploys all its veils_

_I can regain what we seek in the night._

_Even if it's very difficult_

_I will dance my path with the wolves._

**_Même si je ne te vois pas_ **

**_Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit,_ **

**_même si c'est très difficile_ **

**_je danserai mon chemin avec les loups_ **

_Even if I don't see you_

_I can regain what we seek in the night;_

_Even if it's really difficult_

_I'll dance my path with the wolves._

.

.

.

The song is played beautifully and happily to the townspeople.

For at long last…

They will have their Gift from the Gods:

WATER.

.

.

.

The boat was at the middle of the vast sea.

The two boats who were accompanying 'the Bride' are now at the shore.

.

.

.

People are waiting…

.

.

.

Any second now…

.

.

.

Helios grins… just a few more minutes and –

.

.

.

CRAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!

BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

DDOOOOOMMMMMMM!

.

.

.

'Kyaaa!'

The women and children screams at the angry clap of thunder and the sinister volt of lighting.

It was scary – the elders pray and pray and pray…

The men holds their children and women.

The people then gasped when the boat swayed…

'GOOD GOD!'

The whole villages then witness as two Heavenly Water Dragons emerged and engulfed the boat.

'HELIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'

His Hahaue and Chichiue all cried.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

.

'Wake up! Wake up!'

'Hmmm! Stop it… its not yet morning Greta…'

Who is Greta?'

'HUH?!'

Helios looks around.

.

.

.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

.

.

.

'Hello Bride of the Water God. Welcome to Shin Makoku… the New Demon Kingdom… This is the beautiful land and Heaven where the Greta Shinou Heika have given his divine Power and Soul and -'

'Mistake.'

'Huh? I'm so sorry. What was it?'

'There got to be some kind of mistake.'

'No. There wont be ever a mistake – you are the Bride and –'

'This is all but a dream right?'

'No. This is Shin Makoku and-'

'Listen here Flaky Hair – and listen good. I am not the Water God's Bride. There must have been a mistake and its not funny anymore.'

'I beg your pardon?! You are being rude and this will not do! As a foreigner and the Bride you are to abide by the rules and you are not to interfere with my speech!'

'You're speech are boring and irrelevant!'

'OH MY GOD! You are such a rude girl!'

'G-girl?!'

_Damn! I'm still wearing a bride's dress!_

'Hehehe… Gunter… I think it is best if you skip the speeches and let the Bride dried herself first… it is best if the Yuuri Heika would see him first…'

'Oh! Hmmm… I think you are right Yozak. Anyway where is the Divine Heika? He should be here – greeting his Bride.'

'Well, Yuuri Heika is with Conrart and the two are at the Garden Palace – playing.'

Helios' veins pop.

PLAYING.

PLAYING?!

What kind of a idiotic moronic ungrateful bastard of a wimp is this Yuuri that he wont even meet his bride?! The hell?!

If Greta was here and what – she would be treated this badly?!

That bastard!

He will rue the day he summons him here!

'Follow me…'

He follows the freaky annoying Lavender Flake and went inside the inner Palace.

He is still angry and was so royally pissed that he didn't give notice to his beautiful surrounding.

.

.

.

The beautiful floating fortresses and beautiful hanging and floating flowers and leaves…

Paradise.

That is what Shin Makoku is…

A Land of Paradise…

An oasis.

Shang-rila.

.

.

.

'Divine Yuuri Heika! I present to you – Your Bride…'

Helios' eyes twitch and was flabbergast.

This – this is the DIVINE HEIKA?!

A freaking Black Haired and Black Eyed Wimpy Looking WIMP?!

.

.

.

The Divine Yuuri Heika looks at him and gave a brilliant shy smile – but he wont have it.

This bastard!

How dare he?!

How dare he smile and think that its alright?!

When all along their people were hungry and suffering and what does this bastard of a God do?

Play with what?!

.

.

.

He angrily march up ahead – ignoring the others that are curiously watching the introduction.

He march up and went face to face with the God.

'Hello there I'm Yuuri-'

SLAP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GASPED.

'Did-did she-'

'Oh my!'

'Kya! This is getting exciting!'

'Hmmmm…. Interesting…'

.

.

.

'Listen here you bastard of a Wimp! You dare play out here and what – smile at me?! What the hell do you think I am here for? A freaking sacrifice?! Listen here you wimp! I was sacrificed here to be your bride and to what?! So that you can dally when all along my people are hungry and in draught! Water are scarce and all are suffering and you are here playing and living in luxury! You go wave that fucking hands of your and give my people water!'

'…. Huh?'

'WOW! You're also stupid and dense! Do you fucking magic and give my people water!'

.

.

.

'R-right. I'm sorry.'

And the Divine Water god wave his hand and at the same time – water pours down the Earth.

.

.

.

'Now! You let me go back!'

'Huh?'

'I am not your Bride!'

'B-but – you said – '

'What?! Listen here Wimp! I will never be your bride for I am not a woman! I'm a man!'

And right there and then Helios pulls out his wig and white veil and everyone gasped. And to add more – he grasp his Kimono and pull it apart – showing exquisite beautiful ivory skin and muscled chest and the Water God cant help but blush when he saw those pink twin nipples of the angry bride.

'See! You made a mistake!'

.

.

.

Everyone was silent. 

.

.

.

'I'm afraid you cannot go back Mr. Bride.'

Helios looks angrily at the man who speaks.

Everyone looks at the Great Daikenja…

'You have not just insulted our King – but have slapped him hard on his left cheek… by Divine rules… you have just proposed to him and you will be married in three weeks time…'

.

.

.

'BUT I'M A MAN!'

.

.

.

'Yes… well… will forget that and this is Shin Makoku. Two men getting married is nothing out of ordinary…'

.

.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' The Water God whispered.

He looked at the Wimpy Water God and cant help but be mesmerized by those sad haunting black eyes.

'Huh?! My name is Helios and not Wolf-something!'

.

.

.

And Helios then saw the sadness and almost teary eyed Yuuri Heika.

Everybody knows why their Divine King was suddenly silent and in deep thought.

.

.

.

He may say his name is Helios but no one and not even a single speck of dust will doubt that the man in front of them is none other than the Fire King ~ Wolfram von Bielefeld...

.

.

.

'Then Helios. You will be my Bride.'

The Divine King said with determination in his voice and eyes.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised/ reminded that ENGLISH is not my natural language but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.
> 
> * Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.
> 
> All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).
> 
> * Note: The first intro was taken from Beauty & the Beast with some revisions... :) 
> 
> And neither do I make any money from this story.
> 
> Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.


End file.
